Sometimes Truth Hurts More Than Ignorance
by Jepoliant
Summary: Jason has a secret he's keeping from the rangers that only Zordon knows. Will it hurt them all? Warnings: AU-Slash-Abuse.. don't read if you can't deal. Please R&R.
1. Awaken to the Land of Light

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. They are/were property of Saban.

Slightly AU and slightly slash: Consider yourself warned.

**Sometimes Truth Hurts More Than Ignorance**

**Chapter 1: Awaken to the Land of Light**

* * *

He awoke with a start. Suddenly, with all his sense screaming for attention, his burning itching left arm, the chill of the room, his inability to move anything but his toes and fingers, and most of all, his inability to see a single thing combined with a drug induced haze, Jason was sent into an overwhelming fit. Nothing made sense. As he frantically struggled in an attempt to free himself from his bonds he screamed in frustration. While it was normally in his nature to take things calmly, it was too much at once to handle sanely.

Hands were soon at his shoulders, trying to keep him still. With blind incomprehension Jason fought back harder, assured that he must be coming close to breaking his bonds for such a reaction from the unknown presence. Caught up in his mind's battle, rushing through possible scenarios, he almost didn't hear the other yelling voices, or sense the lips beside his ear, speaking quiet comforts in a familiar tone; But a softly reassuring hand wiping the tears from his face and stroking his cheek somewhat sensually brought Jason back to near calmness with a shiver running down his spine. It was something he could connect to a memory, even if nothing else yet made the slightest bit of sense.

Finally somewhat calm enough to feel appropriate rage towards his unknown captor her tried to turn his head towards where his friend and lover was and demanded in a steely voice, "Where are we Tommy? Who has us and WHY IN HELL DON'T WE HAVE ANY LIGHT?"

The nurses currently in the room saw Tommy crumple with a defeated sigh. Closing his own eyes in an attempt to escape the harsh lights of the hospital himself, he continued to stroke Jason's cheek as he collected himself. "Jason," Tommy started softly in a strained attempt to keep his voice under control, "you need to calm down. You're safe. I'm here Jase and I'll take good care of you. Nobody has us hostage, there are no captors, ou're ok, it's all ok," he repeated assuringly.

With tears still streaking down his face, in the still blurry confusion, he attempted to calm down his own voice, feeling Tommy's presence and reassurance somewhat strengthening him. "But Tommy, why can't I move, and why won't you turn on the damn lights?" Feeling Tommy's hesitation and after a moment of silence, he began to panic slightly again.

Tommy was, quite frankly, in a state of confusion. He had been over this much with the frantic young man before. In fact, it was partially at Jason's insistence that he was brought here. The doctor had mentioned nothing of possible memory lapses. Keeping the confusion out of his voice and noticing Jason's tension at the hesitation, Tommy said, "It's ok Jase. You need to clear your mind and concentrate. You're in a hospital. You were...," Tommy's voice faltered again, "... attacked. You can't move because you're strapped to your bed..." Again faltering, Tommy shook his head in uncertainty. His countenance posing millions of questions to the silent nurses. "Jason," Tommy said somewhat exasperated, "is there anything that you _do_ remember?"

The nurses took this as their cue to leave. This was obviously going to become an emotional conversation that they felt they had no place listening to. The act relieved Tommy as he could now speak without worry of revealing hidden identities.

Clutching tightly to Tommy's hand, the young man's brow knitted in concentration as he tried to fight past the haziness. The drip probably didn't help.

"I don't know," Jason murmured in controlled frustration. "There's flashes of color. It doesn't make any sense. Pain, lots of pain," Jason grimaced as the phantom pain came back and took over while he was trying to recapture the fighting memory, "and..." This time it was Jason's voice that faltered. His face registered an epiphany, and a conflict of emotions.

"What is it Jase?" asked Tommy, lovingly giving the hand in his a reassuring squeeze.

Even though Jason didn't have his memories of the particular incident, there was one thing that made him realize exactly what had happened, if not the details themselves. It was an image of a leering face which triggered a realization which he desperately did not yet want to share with Tommy. It was too close. Too personal. Then another realization hit him; if he couldn't remember what had happened, maybe he'd already told Tommy.

"What do you know about what happened, Tom?"

Keeping his voice low, so as not to be overheard, he recounted to Jason what he knew. "About a month ago, we were attacked by the putty patrol and Goldar. Nothing unusual about it save there were more putties than we were used to... are you sure you don't remember this Jase?" Tommy asked with acute concern on his face, which was lost on the young man.

Jason shook his head, or tried to as much as the head restraint would allow. It was the truth, and Jason was actually shocked about the time. It was disconcerting to know of such a large memory lapse.

"Ok, well, we fought them as usual, and, as usual, Goldar singled you out for a fight. I really don't understand what that ape has against you," Tommy expressed with deep seated annoyance. Jason smiled sadly. There was something that Jason wasn't telling Tommy, and he knew it and would find out what it was. 'But now's not the time,' thought Tommy. "We were overwhelmed, but most importantly, you were caught in a position, by a combination of the putty patrol and Goldar, that disabled your ability to fight. You were incapacitated and before we could call Alpha to teleport you out, you were stripped of your communicator and morpher and taken in a flash by Goldar. The putties likewise disappeared and we were at a loss." Tommy began slightly sobbing at the memory of his boyfriend's disappearance, and Jason was shaking.

In a moment of decisiveness, he reached over and unlatched the straps that bound Jason, leaned over and gave him a careful hug so as not to further ail Jason's slow healing wounds. Momentarily startled, Jason cautiously returned the hug, but he still wanted to know what else that his Tom could tell him, because there had to be more; his blindness had not yet been explained. Yes, Jason had given into the idea that he was blind when Tommy failed to give any other satisfactory reply.

"Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to hear the rest."

With a hurtful sigh, he separated from Jason in resignation. "Ok. There's not all that much more I know of. I mean, we searched in vain for you for two weeks, even covertly going to the Dark Dimension to try to find you. Without a power source or a communicator to lock onto, even Billy was at an impasse for ideas. It was Zack who finally figured it out, and went after you. I wanted to go Jase, I desperately wanted to go, but the others just wouldn't let me. I guess it was for the best in the end. I mean, they rightly thought that I was too close emotionally to you and no one was sure how I would react to going back, 'cause we found you in Zed's throne room itself."

On the edge of bursting into tears, Tommy fought to carry on, "Oh god, Jase. I couldn't stomach it... it... what you looked like when Zack brought you back." At this point Tommy couldn't stand it anymore and let out violently sharp but silent sobs. "Jase, I was so scared for you. We weren't sure you'd live. I, we, had you healing in the Power Chamber, but there's only so much you could heal there. After a week we realized, and you agreed, that you needed a real doctor, so we brought you here."

Jason found that Tommy's extreme display of emotions was incredibly disconcerting. He knew that for Tommy to display his emotions so strong, that his own condition must've been tragic. Briefly wondering if Tommy had ever left his side in the last two weeks, he remembered the straps.

"And why was I strapped down Tom? I still haven't figured that out yet. I'm not a danger to anyone am I?"

"Just yourself. Damn it Jason, you may not remember consciously but there's no doubt that the memories are there, and they're bad. The nightmares you had were so violent that you physically tried to fight them, and every night you were re-opening wounds and creating new ones. He damn near killed you again Jase, and it was your own fucking mind that was going to be the messenger." Tommy's raw emotions were wearing away at Jason's own emotional barriers. He was really choked at his concern.

Although he didn't tell Tommy this, the nightmares were nothing new and the idea of being near death was old news as well. In this case, what Tommy didn't know wouldn't hurt him and Jason wasn't yet willing to share. Jason spent a second giving much thankful credit to the drugs that he always took for a dreamless night before sleeping with Tommy. Because of them, Tommy wouldn't have to know. That he was callous to the emotional stress of pain didn't mean that it hurt any less or that he could deal with Tommy's knowing. Life with Tom had been too good and too much of an awesome distraction from reality to let that get in the way.

"And one last question Tom, I promise," Jason said softly, carefully snaking his arm around where he knew Tommy's waist to be. "Why can't I see?"

Tommy sighed again, but this time it was a mixture of loving contentment at being near a conscious Jason again and from the exhausting toll that this conversation had taken upon him. "Don't worry love," Tommy said, leaning forward to give Jason's lips a light kiss, "it's only temporary. Doc Schugart says its from the trauma and the drugs that they're giving you. He says that at the amazing rate you're healing, you should start regaining vision anytime now." At that Jason smiled, knowing that he had his powers to thank for that.

Without warning, Jason felt his consciousness slipping from him quickly and slightly panicked before drowsiness calmed him. Tommy squeezed his hand in understanding as Jason continued to fall. Before he lost consciousness completely, he mustered up all his strength to lean up and whisper in Tommy's ear, "I love you Tom." Then he was gone, not even able to stay awake long enough to hear Tommy's own return whisper professing his love.

Alone again, Tommy sighed and set about strapping Jason back in, knowing that this time the nightmares were likely to be worse as the memories were closer to the surface.

* * *

**Author's Note**: No this isn't the end, its not close to the end either, and I already know where this is going :) Please R&R. Updates coming soon.


	2. It's All Beyond Me

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, the are/were property of Saban and now something to do with Disney... all of which is beyond me....

**Sometimes Truth Hurts More Than Ignorance**

**Chapter 2: It's All Beyond Me**

* * *

Tommy did not miss the fact that Jason was elusive when it came to explaining his memories. He desperately needed to know his lover's mind, but it would have to wait until Jason got better.

What Jason had guessed about Tommy had been true. Tommy had refused to leave his lover's side in the two weeks since he'd been brought back, excepting for the monster attacks when the team really could not do without both leaders. Other than that, with worry over his health, the ranger team had brought it upon themselves to make sure that Tommy was eating and sleeping. This had not been an easy time for any of them as Jason's situation made the risk to their own lives that much more real, but Tommy had been affected worst of all, understandably.

When the doctor came in, after Jason slipped from consciousness again, Tommy asked him about the memory problem.

"Quite frankly, Mr. Oliver, I cannot find a physical catalyst for Mr. Scott's memory gap. However, I believe such problems may be resolved with the aid of a psychologist. It is not uncommon for the psychosis of a patient to be so greatly affected by an attack of such apparent magnitude." With that last statement, Doctor Schugart raised an eyebrow. He had not quite believed the attack story that he had been given if for no other reason than the fact that most of the wounds that the young man had arrived with were already on their way to healing, and that the young man had many, too many, scars of varying ages.

It did not help their case, either, that the young man's parents did not visit him in the hospital. He had been told that his parents were away, but what parent would stay away when their child had suffered so greatly? 'However,' thought the doctor, 'all other things aside, the young man has quite a few deeply caring friends, and that counts for much.' The reason behind the presence of the young man's particular male friend did not escape the doctor, but he was open-minded and would not come between them, even after visiting hours were over. If family would not come, the young man was lucky to have a loving someone there.

When Doctor Schugart left the room after giving Jason a quick checking over, Tommy was again left with his thoughts. The actual situation between Jason and his parents was somewhat of a paradox to Tommy. His parents were certainly in town, even though the hospital had been told otherwise, and, when asked, Jason's parents had more than willingly given Tommy's parents any and all legal rights to care for Jason in their stead. This was more than quizzical. Jason's parents hadn't disowned him or anything like that, they seemed to have simply stopped caring for Jason's well being. Moreover, Tommy was sure that even if Jason's parents had bothered coming, Jason would have flat out refused to see them.

'I don't understand,' Tommy furiously pondered, 'Jase's parents were always overly nice to everyone, even if he had tried to distance himself from them. I mean it's not like that changed when Jase and I came out, so why all this? Man, before, I'd always put it down to Jase's straight up stubbornness and teenage rebellion. Heck, even I do that sometimes. But lately? Before all this shit happened with Zedd, he wouldn't even sleep at his own home if it could be avoided. Not that I minded too much having him with me,' Tommy mused. Still, he furiously racked his brains for any answer that might make sense , but as with most other things having to do with Jason at the moment, answers were simply beyond his comprehension.

Finally satisfied that Jason would be alright for another night, Tommy stood up, stretched, softly kissed the unconscious Jason, and headed towards home; not wishing to come to odds with his own parents, who had been wonderful throughout the whole Jason ordeal. 'Besides, I have a lot to think about.'

* * *

It was another ten days before Doctor Schugart deemed Jason fit enough to be released into the care of Tommy's parents. Jason, feeling somewhat marginally better, graciously denied the Oliver's proposed hospitality with the acceptable yet weak excuse that he had imposed on them for too long, even though they said that it had been no bother. Jason wasn't an idiot. He knew that his hospital ordeal had brought unwelcome attention to his home life, and that itself was unacceptable.

Jason spent the following week in his room, seething. He couldn't go to Tommy's because that would be asking too much, and he really didn't feel like asking any of the others because questions would undoubtedly follow. He didn't even venture out of his room very much because he still had very obvious physical marks that would be hard to explain to any well meaning, caring acquaintances.

So, Jason decided to spend the week in near solitude, composing himself, occasionally spending time with Tommy, when he ventured over, but not as much time as the other man would have liked from his boyfriend. In fact, the only time Jason did leave his room was either to take food from the fridge, or to teleport to the Command Center to have private conversations with Zordon, where not even Alpha would be present.

Unintentional though it may have been, Jason's self-withdrawal sent up red flags for Tommy's concern. Tommy was more adamant than ever to fulfill his vow to get to the bottom of thing, and his first step would be to speak with Zordon himself, to hopefully get some sort of sense of what was going on.

Teleporting to the entrance of the Command Center, Tommy stopped before daring to enter the Power Chamber. Zordon was already speaking to someone and Tommy didn't wish to intrude. He couldn't make out a single word that Zordon was saying, but the reply rang clear and Tommy instantly recognized the voice.

"I can't Zordon, how could you ask me that? It's too close, there's no way!" Jason yelled, his voice drowning in anger and hurt.

Tommy inched closer to hear Zordon's reply.

"Jason, I would not ask you if I did not think it were necessary for your safety and well-being. This situation could get out of hand, perhaps even endangering the lives of the other rangers. You especially, being a former leader, cannot accept that."

Jason's voice became steely and stubborn, a tone Tommy had only lately begun to recognize. "You ask too much. He's only concerned with me and wouldn't even think to touch the other rangers in the same way unless I were to acknowledge the truth in front of him. I WILL NOT DO IT. If the only concern is me, then forget your concerns. I've been able to stay alive this long."

"Yes Jason, but at what price? We can no more afford to lose you than any other member of the team."

'What in the world is going on?' Tommy thought. He didn't like eavesdropping. In fact, he found it quite disgusting that this was what he had to resort to. Regardless, he felt that he needed to make his presence known.

Jason kicked the bottom of a control panel in frustration and was about to reply with very heated words when he saw Zordon looking behind him and heard a polite cough. Spinning around to see who was there, Jason almost fell backwards in shock. How much had Tommy heard? "Tommy?" Jason asked with an unspoken question filled with confusion and pain.

Tommy may not have heard enough to make any sense, but the pain in Jason's eyes were too much for him to handle, so he boldly walked forward and embraced him, filling the embrace with all the love he could without going further. The Command Center was most certainly no place for that.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you SOOOO Much those of you who reviewed. sniff I'm soo happy. I apologize if this chapter was a bit tedious and wordy, but next chapter we should start to have understandings :) ooooooohhhh.. the tension! New Chapter coming soon... 


	3. Faith and Trust

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own them, I just use them, cause its somewhat satisfying. They are/were property of Saban, but now who knows...

Note: This chapter starts out in Jason's POV then switches back to third person, so be aware, its fairly obvious. Also, I've reloaded this chapter. Nothing's changed except the following warnings, so if you've read it, don't worry about it. **Please also note that the rating has gone up to R**.

**WARNINGS!:** Slash (should be obvious by now what type. If it disturbs you, don't read the chapter), Abuse (this wasn't an original warning but it has come to my attention that it is a neccessary one), AU.

**Sometimes Truth Hurts More Than Innocence**

**Chapter 3: Faith and Trust**

* * *

As soon as Tommy embraced me, I knew it was a mistake. Feeling the care and barely held in check lust in his arms, all I wanted to do was breakdown and tell him everything.

No, I couldn't do what Zordon asked. Even attempting would threaten to make my hard fought for life all too real. Although, surely if I told Tommy he'd be so enraged that he'd do it in a heartbeat, but I couldn't have this mess on his hands.

I took as much warmth and strength from his hug as I could before breaking away.

Turning to speak to Zordon, I felt his hand slide in mine, supporting me. It was almost more than I could handle. "Zordon, I can only think of one way to get out of this mess."

"I am listening Jason."

"Change the codes. Don't tell me what they are. Just give them to Tommy and Billy, and you won't have to worry anymore. I won't be a liability to the team."

Tommy raised an eyebrow in question. "Codes? Jase, what the hell are you talking about?"

First, looking at Zordon to see a nod of agreement, I faced Tommy fully for the first time since he teleported in, and searched his eyes for his feelings. This confused him even more. "Tom, I know you've been told and even once used the fact that the only way into the Command Center is with a power coin." Tommy nodded slowly, remembering his evil Green Ranger days. "Well, there's another way that we have incase of emergencies. Besides Zordon and Alpha, Billy and I are the only ones who know of the code that can merely be spoken to get in. Bill, because he's the techno geek that can fix anything that might be wrong, and me for the obvious reason that I was the leader."

"Was? Jase, you still are," Tommy stuttered, and I interrupted him.

"Tom, everyone knows that you're more or less the leader now. To be honest, I'm kinda glad. But I still know the code. That's what Zedd wants from me, but if I don't have it, he can't get it!"

Now Tommy looked caught between confusion and rage. "What? So you're going to risk mine and Billy's lives instead? What are you saying Jase? I know what happened to you was more than harsh, and you should know full well that I'd be more than willing to help you in any way, but damn it Jase, in the time I've known you, I've never seen you just walk away from responsibility. What's the deal?"

I'm such an idiot. Of course he couldn't understand, I hadn't given him the reasons. I tried to give him a half smile to reassure him, still looking directly into his narrow, searching eyes. Reaching out for his shoulder with the hand he wasn't holding, I spoke softly but confidently, "Tom, you're safe. I'm not walking away from responsibility here. If anything, its my responsibility to make sure I don't know anything that could possibly compromise the other rangers." Yeah, smart Jase, get to the point already. He's not going to want to listen to prattling forever. But I just couldn't tell him everything yet. "Look, Zedd won't come after you or Bill for the code Tom. His reasons for going after me are somewhat different than any reason he would have for the rest of you, and as long as I don't show him I know why, everyone here's safe."

Tommy looked at me as if it was an unsatisfactory answer. And it was. I know it. But for his sake, he wasn't going to get any more from me.

"Are you certain that this is the best course of action Jason," asked Zordon. I could see the doubt. The big floating head wasn't without emotion.

"Yes Zordon."

"Tommy, are you willing to accept this responsibility?"

Giving me another look and seeing the pleas in my eyes, Tommy said with confidence, "Yes, Zordon. If Jase is sure, then so am I."

"Very well. Tommy, if you would go get Alpha, Jason, contact Billy and have him teleport here directly." My mind was positive that what I was doing was the right thing. Still, my heart was beating with doubt. I was basically demoting myself in the ranger team, and that would take some time to get over. Nevertheless, this needed to be done before my reluctance won with hesitation. 'It's for the good of the team,' I reminded myself. Everyone would be safer for this. Everyone, that is, but me.

When Billy arrived, I took it as my cue to leave. I knew that it would be foolish for me to stick around because they were about to create the new code and the whole point was for me not to know it. In the moment that it took me to place my hand on the communicator to teleport, Tommy's hand reached out to grab me.

Startled, I let out an exasperated, "What?"

"After I'm finished here, can I come over? We still need to talk about some things," Tommy asked with great caution.

This was hard. I couldn't really think of any particularly good reason to reject. It wasn't that I didn't want him there, in fact, my heart was aching that I had to leave him at the Command Center as it was, I just didn't want to face what it was that he wanted to talk about. I shrugged. "Sure, but I'm not sure there's much to talk about." Before Tommy got a chance to reply, I teleported in a signature flash of red.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at home, in his own red-tinged room, Jason crashed onto his bed. Closing his eyes, he tried not to think about the itching feelings going on all over his body as it still attempted to heal itself. Thanks to the ranger powers there wouldn't be any glaringly obvious scars, but that didn't keep it from itching. Lying on his back, using all the mental power he possessed, Jason calmed himself into a near catatonic state, wondering how long it would take Tommy to get there and what he was going to tell him.

Changing the code and sorting out various other ranger business things with Zordon only took Tommy a total of twenty minutes. After he was finished, he teleported straight to Jason's room. Seeing Jason somewhat at peace lying down, Tommy silently moved to his side, careful not to alert his lover of his presence. When Jason hadn't moved after five minutes with Tommy at his side, Tommy leaned over and softly touched Jason's lips with his own in question. Without opening his eyes, Jason smiled, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend pulling him down onto the bed with him, and returned the kiss with full force. Shivering with pleasure as their two tongues intertwined and danced, Jason's hands began to roam over Tommy's body to full effect. It had been a while since Jason had let Tommy that close to him, not since before the unfortunate hostage event with Zedd, and both felt the overwhelming sensation to make up for lost time.

Tommy grinned mischievously, knowing full well where this was going. As his hands found their way to the bottom of Jase's shirt, he began pulling it up, breaking their kiss only to get it over Jason's head. Immediately relocking their lips, Jason began on Tommy's shirt, and it wasn't long before both were clad only in boxers, continuing their free hand roaming. Jason chanced a glance down and saw that apparently he wasn't the only ranger to color-coordinate right down to the undergarments. Widening his grin underneath the kiss, he had also noticed that he wasn't the only one completely aroused. Though they hadn't been farther than this in their relationship as of yet, Jason had every intention of rectifying Tommy's predicament.

Rolling on the bed so that Tommy was now beneath him, Jase's hands began to gently roam lower, caressing each well-defined muscle as they went, with a groaning of full approval from under him.

Just as his hands had reached the elastic of the silky green boxers, the front door slammed loudly. Immediately Jason broke from the kiss and listened intensely, muscles tensed, and heart beating quicker than ever, but for a different reason all together than it had a minute earlier. Tommy perched himself up on his elbows and stared at Jason in fierce curiosity and worry. Tommy was about to ask Jason what was wrong when Jason's hand covered Tommy's mouth, demanding silence. Confident that Tommy had gotten the message, Jason rolled quietly out of bed and tiptoed to his bedroom door, still clad only in boxers, and pressed his ear to the door.

By this point, Tommy was more than bewildered, this was uncharacteristic of Jason. After all, hadn't his parents been fine with the two of them being a couple? 'This must be something more,' he thought. And he was right.

Just when it looked like Jason was about to give up his post at the door, a strong demanding voice yelled out his name from downstairs, and Jason cringed horribly. Instinct and reflexes taking over for where his brain wouldn't function, Jason quickly grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor, shoved them on, and ran to Tommy.

"Tom," he hissed almost inaudibly but with such intensity that if Tommy hadn't already been hanging on for any word from Jason, he would have his full attention now. "You've gotta go. Teleport out, now!"

Making sure to keep his voice just as low, Tommy began to argue, "But Jase, I can't do that, you know I can't, what's wrong?"

"Just do it Tommy, do it now. Zordon will understand. I promise, but you've got to go." This Jason said with such fierceness that Tommy was beyond worried and more intent than ever to stay around to make sure that his Jase would be ok. Sensing hesitation yet again Jason grabbed Tommy's arm. "Now!" Jason commanded, glaring into Tommy's eyes.

Hearing heavy footsteps on the stairs, Jason realized, with fear, that he didn't have anymore time for negotiations, and yanked Tommy to the ground and shoved him under the bed with a force and strength that Tommy hadn't realized that Jason had in him. Almost as a hurried afterthought, Jason kicked the remaining clothes from around the room, under the bed with Tommy, just in time too, for the door opened as the green net tank top disappeared.

Turning to face the door, Jason found he was facing his father whose face was etched with furious rage. "Boy, why didn't you answer me when I called you?" his father demanded with such ferociousness and malice that made Jason want to hide himself, but he couldn't, not now.

Masking his own rage, Jason put on a face of scared innocence and said, "I'm sorry dad. I didn't hear you."

Mr. Scott snarled. "Didn't hear me? What are you, deaf? You come when I call, boy. You know better than to disobey me."

Jason made a show of being overly timid and frightened at his father's words, even though inside all he wanted to do was to knock the bastard over and run. He would have liked to have appeared cool and confident in front of this man, but from experience, he knew that only meant that things would be worse. "I'm sorry dad. I'm said I was sorry. It won't happen again!"

"Damn straight it won't."

"What do you want dad?" He knew what his dad wanted. He wanted Jason to have never existed. Moreover, he knew why his dad was angry, but that was just the one thing that Jason couldn't confront him with. The consequences of that would be beyond disastrous, so he had to play it out, if only for his dad's convenience.

These words from Jason's mouth seemed to escalate his dad's anger to the next level. "What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT? Boy, you know better than to ask stupid questions." With that he brought up a belt which had been hanging loosely in his left hand and whipped it out towards Jason's still bare torso, only to be blocked by Jason's arm, catching his arm and licking the side of his face. Jason should have expected it, but at first glance had completely missed the belt hanging at his father's side. Falling back further into his room, Jason braced for another attack and this time the belt found its mark. "Now, where were you earlier?"

Jason placed a look of confusion on his face. "Earlier? Dad, what do you mean?" He knew very well when earlier was. He was referring to the time earlier that day when Jason and the other rangers had been dealing with yet another monster attack from Rita and Zedd.

Another slash, this time catching Jason again on the arm, the force causing Jason to fall to the floor. "Don't play with me boy. Where were you this morning?"

'This is stupid,' Jase thought, 'both of us know very well where I was earlier, you bastard.' But Jason said something else, "Oh, this morning? Dad, I was hanging out with my friends, honest." And it wasn't all that much of a lie either.

"STOP LYING, you good for nothing wimp of a son, you were with that fag friend of yours weren't you?"

Looking down, Jason realized with horror what gave his father that suggestion. In his rush, he had put on Tommy's jeans and not his own. Close enough in size, Jason hadn't noticed, but the green tinge of the denim and the green belt were enough to given anyone a clue that they weren't his own. Struggling to stand up again, Jason plotted his next course of action. If he had been smart and gone with that story from the beginning, the next step would have been avoided, but he wasn't stupid, he knew what was coming now that the conflict of stories was apparent.

Somewhat more confident with the knowledge of what was coming, Jason tried to steer his father away from that inevitability and said, "Dad, calm down. It's not what it looks like. I borrowed these because my own jeans got caught on a chair and tore at the Youth Center." 'good one Jase, real smart, he would really believe that one.'

"LIAR! I will not have a liar for a son!" And with that the fierce rain of blows from the belt began. Jason blocked as many as many as he could, but some still reached their mark, occasionally breaking the skin, until Jason found himself again on the ground, yelling for his dad to stop. "I'll stop when you learn some god-damned manners!"

"Please dad! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jason's thoughts distanced himself from the pain, and began to wander. 'ya know, there's nothing that I should be sorry for. He just wants an excuse. I wonder what would happen if I ever had a real excuse to give him' he mused, 'or if I actually ever fought back. No,' Jason mentally frowned, 'I couldn't. it's not my way. Which is why I can't fucking do what Zordon asks, even though it would make everyone's life fucking easier. Why the hell do I have fucking morals anyway?' Silently, ignoring the pain from each fresh slash as it occurred, Jason prayed that Tommy wasn't watching this, and that he wouldn't do anything stupid, like try to help.

And that's just what Tommy would have done, had he not known that it would have only made thing worse for his boyfriend. While Tommy was horrified at what his boyfriend's father was doing to his lover, and even more horrified that Jason was just taking it, Tommy was not a complete stranger to these situations and knew, with many memories to back him up, that it was best to just keep quiet until it was over, but he couldn't watch anymore and buried his head in his arms with silent tears for Jason.

When Jason's father finally got tired of not getting anymore reaction out of his son, he simply turned on his heels and left with a final sneering, "Learn boy, don't lie, it's the only way you'll live around my house."

When the door slammed shut again, leaving Jason in a heap on the floor, and Tommy still under the bed, Jason slowly lifted himself up, not even checking on Tommy, and went to his bathroom, to figure out the damage done. After leaning on the sink to catch his breath and clear the tears from his vision, Jason looked up in the mirror to see what he could do about the marks that had hit his face. In the background he saw someone coming up behind him and he flinched before realizing that it was Tommy.

No even looking back, he said coolly, "You should have teleported out Tom. You should have listened to me."

With a voice filled with overwhelming concern, Tommy said softly, "No Jase, that wouldn't have done either of us any good. Now that I know, I can help," and with those words he slowly came up behind Jason and put his arms around his waist, careful not to touch any of the wounds, pulling Jason into a form of a hug.

Looking away, Jason said, "I can deal Tom. I always have, I always will. It's not that bad. There's nothing you can do to help."

"We'll see about that," Tommy said, with sadness apparent in his voice. He couldn't believe that Jason would just leave things like this, and it hurt him to know that Jason never felt the need to talk to him about it. Releasing Jason, Tommy turned to the medicine cabinet and pulled out the med kit. Taking a red washcloth, Tommy wet it in the sink, took Jason's hand, and led him back into the bedroom to sit him on the bed. Jason didn't fight him. Tommy was there, he would help, and no matter how much he hadn't wanted him to know this part of his secret, Jason was partially relieved that he had someone to comfort him.

If Tommy was concerned about Jason's lack of reaction before when he was being abused, his concern increased over Jason's continued lack of reaction to his help of cleaning the wounds. Jason just sat there, staring off into space, not even flinching when Tommy cleaned the deeper slashes.

"Jase?" Tommy asked softly with uncertainty.

"Hmm?"

"You ok in there?" Jason lifted his eyes and looked into Tommy's. Tommy stared as the midnight pools seemed to drown him in unending hopelessness, and that scared him. Then, Jason closed his eyes and shook his head, not in negation of Tommy's question, but to clear his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm always fine." Looking down at the jeans Jason noticed the red splotches. "I'm sorry Tommy, I don't think this'll come out."

Finished with dressing the wounds, Tommy slowly lowered Jason's head to his chest so that the red ranger could rest if he wanted to, and to reassure him that someone loved him. "It's ok Jase, those weren't my favorite pair of jeans anyways. But I must say, you look especially gorgeous in them," Tommy said with humor, leaning down and kissing the top of Jason's head.

"Hmmm..." Jason murmured sleepily. He was exhausted. Tommy held onto him for a bit longer before looking down to find that Jason had fallen asleep. Tommy, careful not to wake the young man, slowly lay Jason out onto the bed and quietly went over to the door, locking it and placing a chair under the handle for extra measure, before coming back to the bed, laying down, and holding his boyfriend closely for comfort.

If Jason hadn't fallen asleep so quickly, Tommy would have insisted that they go to his own house for rest, but Tommy didn't want to disturb the now sleeping beauty, so instead, he held him, staying awake himself, for the very reason that he would make sure that Jason's father would never again hurt Jason while he was there.

* * *

**Author's note**: Ok, so the rating's gone up now C, thank you for the heads up, I'll respond to reviewers in the next chapter, so keep R&Ring!!!!! Thanks. Updates are coming soon, never fear :) 


	4. Bloody Black Hearts

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill. They aren't mine and all that good stuff.

**Warnings**: You've heard them all. I suspect if you've gotten this far, what's coming won't hurt you. You've been warned.

**Note**: Jason's POV for the whole damn thing._ Italics_ dream mode.

**Sometimes Truth Hurts More Than Innocence**

**Chapter 4: Bloody Black Hearts**_

* * *

_

_(I'm wading down a long dark hallway. Wading? I look down to see a thick sticky liquid-like substance filling the hall up to my waste, but it's too dark to see clearer. I need a light. Instantly, doorways light up throughout the hallway. Now I can see the doors, but I still can't see anything else. I approach the closest door. On it are children's drawings. Crayon. Pinned up, like on a kindergarten classroom door. I look at the drawings. Searching. Various scribblings of trains, family, princesses, fantasies of all kinds liter the door. But I do not find what I am looking for, and instead of feeling happy from seeing these happy pictures, I panic. I shudder violently and try to calm myself down as I try to discover why I feel so panicked. It hits me. Quite simply, no one had drawn a heart. And for some reason, this is very important to me._

_Falling to my knees in tears, the dark substance subsides and I'm on the marble floor in front of the door. The darkness still surrounds me. In front of me is a blank sheet of paper. Plopping to my stomach, in imitation of a child, I begin to feverishly draw what was missing. The heart. As I finish I look at the broken crayon in my hand and then at the heart. It is green._

_A pulling force is commanding me to pin it up on the door with the others. I look up again, ready to obey the calling when I pull back and shudder in wonder and fear. The drawings on the door had changed. Now they move, now they are no longer fantastical wonders, now, they are thumping hearts of black. Poisonous churning blood pours out of the murderous hearts. The black liquid drips down the door and pools on the floor. I scramble backwards at the horror. But now I have to stand again. The substance is coming back and I am again forced to wade in the hallway._

_I close my eyes as I walk, tears still streaming over the black hearts, knowing, in fearful prospect, that each door that I pass is worse than the last. I hug my picture of the green heart closely as it seems to radiate comfort. And I have only one thought: Let Me Out Of Here._

_Finally I open my eyes. I come to a door that feels familiar. A nice familiar. Not a dark familiar. I reach out for the handle to try to open it when my hand snaps back away from it. Puzzled I look at my hand. It is bleeding. I don't feel any pain, but the substance around my waist is growing. It is getting higher. The more my hand bleeds, the harder it becomes to move in the hall. Again, I panic, unsure of what I can do. The substance is up to my chest. I pound on the familiar door in hopes that someone will hear my cries for help. I don't want to drown in the darkness. And now the substance is up to my eyes and I can see it. It's blood._

_I am on the other side of the door. Without a thought of how, I step forward to explore this new place. The feeling of familiarity is gone. I am now in Angel Grove Park but everything is wrong. There's a chest clenching wrongness about the air that makes me wish I were back in the hallway, where I knew that I would drown. I sit, resolving to not move again until the world makes sense. I'll never move again. I am resolved. That is, until Tommy walks up to me. I jump up with boyish giddiness and then freeze as he stares at me. It is not my Tom. His face is blank, without emotion._

"_It's too late. You lied to me. It's too late." His voice is dead. My heartstrings are tugging to hold him and try to save something. Pedaling backwards I realize I can't. It's a trap. It's all wrong. He starts towards me and with a sudden flash of movement presses his lips to mine, and I'm suffocating. I fight him, hit him, push him, kick him with every last ounce of strength I have but he won't stop. I can't breathe. I'm getting too weak to struggle now.)_

I groaned as I awoke slowly, only to realize that my arms were still trying to bash the dream Tommy into a pulp. I felt my arms hit something solid and snapped open my eyes.

"Shit," I groaned, after realizing that I had actually been hitting the real Tommy. Still leaning over me, he looked down at my open eyes, incomprehension drawing on his face. Then, satisfied that I was awake, he turned and landed with an 'Ooomph' on his back beside me.

"That must've been some nightmare Jase," he said with concern dripping, "But, man, you sure do pack a punch."

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I couldn't breathe." Tommy stirred and I looked at him. He looked uncomfortable. Why in hell did what went on in my dream make him uncomfortable? "What is it Tom?"

"Sorry man, I just didn't know how else to wake you. You were thrashing about so much that I needed to wake you, but you weren't responding when I called your name. Tapping your shoulder seemed to only make your thrashing worse. And I couldn't shout. You know." Yeah, I knew. I looked over at my door and smiled slightly at seeing the chair under the door. He was trying to keep me safe. But things like a chair wouldn't have stopped my dad anyways. But he was right, he couldn't have shouted, 'cause that would've been like begging my dad to come back.

"So?" I asked. Still not really sure why he was uncomfortable.

"So I kissed you, thinking it might calm you down, but instead I got the livin' friggen daylights punched out of me. Shit, Jase, its not like we've never kissed before. What the fuck was that?" He almost seemed angry.

'Oh I get it. Wouldn't be the first time what happened in real life transferred in to a dream, and now he thinks, wait, I don't know what he thinks.' I decided to play it off lightly.

"Tom," I said with a quiet half laugh, "that wasn't your fault. You've seen my dreams get violent when I was at the hospital. They're just not completely gone. It had nothing to do with you." It did. I knew it did. But it was a dream. A nightmare. Nothing more. 'I hate lying.' He nodded. He understood. Exactly what he understood I was still unsure of, but he wasn't angry about it anymore, so I was satisfied.

Intent upon not letting the nightmare get in the way of the rest of the day, I sat up. Or at least, I gave it a good effort. Pain shot out from all of my recently acquired wounds causing an unbidden gasp to escape my lips as my mind reeled. Tommy reached a hand over and stopped me, pushing me back down. "You're not going anywhere yet," he said determinably, and if my mind were to continue spinning in circles as it was, I was inclined to agree.

"But we should go Tommy. You shouldn't stay here." He looked at me again and sighed in resignation. He knew I was right.

"Fine, but you aren't moving yet. Gimme a few minutes to get you cleaned up again, and then maybe we'll discuss getting out of here." Cleaned up? I looked down at the bandages that Tommy had put over the slashes where my dad had gotten me, and almost wished I hadn't. I felt sick. Fresh blood was seeping through the bandages. Probably, I realized, because of having struggled through my dream so much.

"Fine," I said, trying to sound on the verge of rebellion but, instead, sounding very much like a pained child. I shut up, now realizing that I would no longer have control over my voice should I choose to speak. I groaned in disgust and slowly turned on my side away from Tommy. I felt the bed move as he sat up and started walking towards the bathroom, which just happened to be in my line of sight. I grinned a bit as I realized that he was still in his forest green boxers. If I hadn't known that dad was most likely still home, I would very much liked to have taken advantage of that fact. As it was though, I was probably unable to do much along those lines anyways as it hurt to move, even if only slightly.

Tommy reappeared from my bathroom with the med kit and lots and lots of bandages in hand. I stocked up on those things, who could blame me? It wasn't as if I would go to the nurse at school everyday and ask for them. Hell no. I could take care of myself. At least, most of the time. But it was nice having Tommy there to help. 'Shit, I hope he doesn't bring up last night,' I thought, 'I really don't want to go there.'

He gently rolled me on my back again so that he could re-bandage my chest. Afterwards he picked up the used bandages and looked at me questioningly. "Just throw them in the bathroom trash. He doesn't care." Tommy nodded. No need in clarifying who 'he' was.

I was mildly surprised that Tommy hadn't wanted to 'talk' yet as he usually tried to do. Whenever something is bothering someone, Tommy always feels the compulsive need to have a long talk about it but when it came to himself, he wouldn't let anyone near him. I've never known anyone so contrary. And it frustrated me. But I loved him anyway.

Now that he was satisfied that I was properly cared for roll eyes I perched up on my elbows and suggested that we go.

"I couldn't agree more with ya Jase, but how do you suppose we should do that?"

Eh? "Uh, Tommy, there's such a thing as a door. You open it, and you walk through it," I laughed, and then stopped, remembering the nightmare. My face fell and Tommy noticed, but didn't mention anything. You gotta give the guy some credit, he seemed to know when not to say anything.

"Um, you, uh, you're sure that it's safe to do that Jase?" The guy had a point. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea in the world. It would have been okay if my dad actually knew that Tommy was there, but not having heard Tommy come in, he would assume that I was alone, and leaving by the front door wasn't the smartest thing in the world as far as that was concerned.

"What do you want to do Tommy? Teleport?"

"If it means saving your tight ass, hell yeah. You said before that Zordon would understand if I teleported out, now I assume that means that he knows some of what is going on here. So that also means that he'd be okay with us teleporting now, right?" Fine, I was a little startled that he had picked up on that. But my Tom was a smart guy, cute and smart, you don't get any better than that. 'I have to watch what I say around him now, he's too smart, too smart for his own good.' I shuddered at the phrasing my mind came up with. For your own good. How many times had I heard that and begged to differ? Literally.

"Yeah, fine Tommy. Let's just get out of here."

"Cool, just grab your stuff an lets go."

"My stuff?" I looked at him quizzically. What stuff was he talking about?

"You don't think for a second that I'm going to let you stay here anymore do you? Yeah right. No. Grab some clothes and anything else you think you need that I don't have at home, and lets get the hell out of here. You're staying with me." Woah. Wait a minute. Wait just one darn minute.

"That's sweet Tommy. Really, it is. But I'm ok. I have to stay here. Really, it's ok." He couldn't have made me leave if he had tied me down kicking and screaming. Leave as in, for an extended period of time. There was no way in hell I was going to stay there during the day.

"Jase, why are you arguing with me? You aren't staying with that man, and that's final." He was cute when he was determined. But I could see his anger creeping up on him, even if he didn't recognize it himself. I had to cool him down.

"No it's not Tommy. I have to stay. You'll understand why soon, but I have to stay. Now let's just go. I think you have a class to teach at the Youth Center in twenty minutes anyways, don't you?" He looked the clock and conceded. But he wasn't happy about it. I'd calm him down nicely later. Let him teach his class and get his mind focused, then we'd relax for the rest of the day.

And that was the plan. But we know how rarely thing stick to plan.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ok. Sorry about being slow on the update. Life was hell. Still is, but its subsided somewhat for the moment so that I can write something, even if its not my best work. Again, thanks ya'll for reviewing. Got a few responses here for ya. I feel like passing out candy :) but anywhose... 

**One general note**: Gosh, I didn't realize the switching POV things would be such a big thing. Sorry. Next time I feel compelled to write it that way, you'll just get a few little chapters then... I felt tempted to do this one in split too, but you guys had to be complicated, so I apologise if the wording for Jason's POV is a bit awkward after the dream. I wanted to do it in third person, but guess who's fault that is...

**"C"**- As usual, thanks for the review. Got a few notes to take care of from your latest. I'm not promising to stick to POV rather than third person, but I'll try to do more of it. I just feel like something's missing when I go to POV... Thanks for the rating warning. TBH I had forgotten about it, but changed it to R as soon as I got your review. Thanks.

**Etcy** - :) I'll hold your Bazooka for you. (don't mind if I eat it before I see you again). Ok. Notes... again with the POV thing, but I'm sure you read the previous notes.... About Kim figuring into this..... maybe... but does AU mean anything to you? :P We'll see... maybe.... I just really don't like Kim. But the rest of the team should make their appearance soon anyways...

**Another General Note**: Who said anything about Zedd? grins mischieviously... I'm thinking that many of your guesses mentally, while hitting close to the mark, aren't quite there, and there's no way you could be. So I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens in the story. Gosh. Now my responses are longer than my story I better stop. Updates will be quicker, I'll try. Life happens.


	5. Of Meditation and Tests

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, the are/were property of Saban and now something to do with Disney... all of which is beyond me...

Warnings: nothing new. Notes at the bottom.

THANKS: to my new beta - Etcetera Kit - read her stuff. She actually plans her writing... :P cheeky smile... something about being gold... 

**Sometimes Truth Hurts More Than Ignorance**

**Chapter 5: Of Meditation and Tests**

* * *

Jason sat on the mats, lotus style, in deep meditation. He had come with Tommy to the Youth Center, as Tommy had a Saturday class to teach, but upon arrival he had retreated to the instructor's 'Combat Room.' The 'Combat Room' was a secluded room in the rear of the Youth Center, designed specifically for the instructors' use for private training, with blue mats covering the floor and half way up the walls all the way around and a punching bag in the corner. Oddly enough, this room was one of the few places where Jason felt safe anymore. It helped of course that he and Tommy were the only ones who ever used the Combat Room at all and it had an inside lock, which was currently bolted. This in mind, Jason had stripped down to all but his uniform pants and belt to allow his newly acquired wounds to breathe, reveling in the sharp pains from the air conditioning breezing past the ones that had yet to close completely. The pain felt good. It seemed to sharpen his thoughts, bringing them out of the murk that had become his life.

He was supposed to take it easy. He knew that. Tommy had made him swear to relax and not push himself on training while Tommy had his class. Yeah right. If anything, Jason knew that training would help. Sitting about 'relaxing' did nothing more than make him dwell upon things that he really did not wish to think about.

So much for discipline and meditation.

So, instead, Jason pushed himself up onto his feet and began a quick cycle of his routine stretches. With each stretch and move his muscles groaned in protest, with all that had gone on and his latest habit of impersonating a hermit he had neglected his training and his body was intent upon reminding him of that fact.

After stretching, Jason began his routine workout, moving slowly at first through a few of the lower belt Poomse to test his concentration and memory. He smiled. Moving through the simple combinations of Tai-gut-ill-jan was bliss. No worries in the world but where to put your feet and how much force to use in each move.

In the background, Jason could just make out the sound of Tommy's voice instructing his class, counting out the Korean numbers in a rhythm undoubtedly helping the younger pupils to keep up. Instinctively, Jason began moving to the rhythm of Tommy's voice in his own Poomse.

"Hana" Jason flung a downward block and stepped into an upper punch.  
"Dol" Turned around, same in the opposite direction.  
"Zhet" Ninety degree turn into a long stance. Downward Block. Punch.

And on he went, making each move precise and accurate.

Focusing on each sharp pain that every movement caused him, Jason almost didn't hear the urgent six-tone beep from his communicator in the corner of the room. Almost.

Snapped out of his reverie, Jason jogged over to his gym bag and took out the communicator. "Jason here, I read you Zordon."

"Jason, Rita and Zedd have a new plan. Teleport to the command center immediately," droned the monotone voice of Zordon.

"No one else is with me, Zordon. Have you contacted the other rangers yet?"

"Alpha has already contacted them. They will be here shortly."

"All right. I'm on my way." And with that, Jason put on the communicator and, without another thought, teleported away to the Command Center.

* * *

Upon arrival, Jason looked around to see that the other rangers, with the expected exception of Tommy as his weakening powers were probably not needed yet, were already there at various consoles, going about their business. Leaving them to it, Jason turned to Zordon. "What are they up to this time Zordon?"

Jason looked around to make sure that the other rangers were now listening, and sure enough, upon hearing their leader's arrival and question, they turned expectantly towards Jason and Zordon. However, Jason didn't hear Zordon's reply. He found, as he looked at his team's faces, that their expressions had turned from curiosity and determination to one of horror and confusion. Kimberly even had tears in her eyes. And all of them were staring at him.

Self-consciously, Jason backed-up, away from the group. What was going on? What was the matter? "Uh, guys?" he stuttered in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"Jase, bro," Zack gasped in shock, "What happened?"

Really confused now, Jason followed Zack's gaze to his chest. Swearing colorfully Jason realized that he had completely forgotten to put on his shirt before he teleported. Overwhelmingly embarrassed and mentally berating himself for his stupidity at letting his guard down, Jason quickly teleported back to the Combat Room, grabbed his gi top, belted it on hurriedly and teleported back, all without another word to the rangers. Ignoring their stares and Zack's earlier question, Jason turned back, once again, to Zordon and re-asked his own question, this time waiting for the answer. However, before given the chance to respond the monster alarm rang throughout the room.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Rangers! Watch the viewing globe!" Alpha said, pressing a few buttons on the control panel in front of him.

Turning and making his way to the front of the group, Jason watched as the milky white ball cleared to show the team Rita and Zedd's newest creation.

"What is it Zordon?" Trini asked. "It doesn't look all that dangerous," she observed. It was true. It was difficult to take some of these monsters seriously. The newest of the bunch was a box-shaped monster, decorated with odd blue circles, some filled with gray, two making up the eyes near the top, with big giant pens as arms, one red and one blue, and stocking white legs that grew out of the bottom of the box. It seemed to be reeking havoc with its red pen as it made giant Xs in the air in front of a young woman, causing her to fall to her knees in terror, but apparently unscathed.

"Behold rangers, Zedd's newest creation. This new monster goes by the name of Scantron."

Zack chuckled. "Alright guys, who has a test coming up?" he laughed. With the exception of Jason, the rest of the team laughed with the Zack-man, knowing full well that Rita and Zedd had a twisted sense of humor.

Jason merely frowned. "I do. I have a make-up math exam for summer school." The rest of the rangers stopped laughing and nodded in understanding. Jason hated math. It was his worst subject and his time missing owing to the "attack" had taken its toll on his studies. The only blessing was that it had happened during the last month of class, so he would have all summer to catch up with his subjects.

Kimberly turned to Zordon. "So what is this box thing doing Zordon? He doesn't look like he's out to destroy the world," she said, twirling the edge of her hair with a lazy finger as she watched the globe again. All the rangers listened intently. Usually if the monster was an imminent threat, they would have already morphed and been out there fighting it. It was odd to have the time to joke around and ask questions.

"Ah, Kimberly. Beware of your assumptions. His red pen causes only the greatest of distress, for should he mark someone with it, all self-confidence for that person is lost," answered Zordon patiently.

"This is indeed most peculiar Zordon," said Billy, with a frown playing on his face, "This recent development requires further inquiry. There's already a precedence."

Trini nodded her head in agreement. "Billy is right Zordon, this is too similar to the Crystal of Nightmares and Rita and Zedd never do the same thing twice."

Jason watched his teammates puzzle this out with satisfaction. He almost chuckled. He may have been the leader at some point, but lately because of his absence it was almost as if he wasn't needed. But he had already figured out where this was going and he wanted to get it over with. "Guys, before it was only us, remember? This could do massive damage if it affects other people, which we can see it does. We need to get out there before the damage he does becomes irreversible."

Zordon agreed. "You are correct Jason. However, there is a cure. Before destroying Scantron you must obtain the blue pen. It is only with this blue pen that you may afterwards restore the confidence of those who have already been hit by the monster. Go now rangers, and may the power protect you."

"Ooooh, be careful rangers!" said Alpha with worry.

'He always worries too much,' thought Jason as he reached for his morpher. "Alright guys. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" With calls out to their varying dinosaur powers and a flash of color, all the rangers had teleported to the latest scene of chaos.

* * *

Upon arrival in Angel Grove park, where the monster was currently terrorizing a family picnic, the rangers began their fierce attack upon Scantron immediately. First though, Billy and Kimberly rushed to the panicked family and helped them to get out of the way safely. Assured that there were no more civilians around to be harmed, Jason rushed to the forefront of the group in order to deliver the first strike, not waiting to hear the usual sarcasms from the monster, there was no point. With his last three steps he prepared himself to deliver a flying sidekick to the monster's midsection, only to find Zack and Trini pushing past him and slash at the monster first. Zack with his power axe and Trini with her power daggers. Their strikes, Jason noted, aimed at the main box, were deflected to no effect.

Somewhat abashed and disgruntled at not being able to take the first strike, Jason raised his power sword and ran forth again towards the monster, this time to be unceremoniously pushed out of the way by Kimberly and Billy who struck with their blade blasters, currently in blade mode, again to no avail.

Jason was livid. Yet, giving it another chance, he brought out his own blade blaster on blade mode and, with the blade in one hand and his power sword in the other, he charged Scantron with a seemingly unstoppable rage, only to be knocked to the ground by Zack while Trini and Kimberly took over the attack.

Throwing Zack off, Jason stood up quickly. Then, Jason gave his hand to help Zack up but didn't let go once the black ranger was on his feet. Gripping tighter than was necessary he pulled Zack closer to him in anger. "What the hell is going on bro?" Jason asked, his anger barely held in check

Jason swore he could feel the glare radiating from the black ranger's suit. Calmly, Zack replied, "We can discuss this later, man. You're injured. We don't risk injured teammates. We can handle this monster." Then, breaking away from Jason's grip, Zack leapt forward in his next strike at Scantron. Again the strike was effortlessly deflected. None of the rangers had yet to make an impact.

Jason wasn't going to give up that easily. With the latest attack on the monster, Jason found that the other rangers had been thrown behind him, leaving a clear path. Satisfied that the others couldn't stop him again, he began his own tirade of slashes and kicks, backing the monster up with each blow. It wasn't until he accidentally hit one of the gray circles that Jason knew he had found a weak spot. He had to tell the others. This, he found, wasn't that difficult as with the hit following the one to the gray circle was deflected with an outburst of sparks and Jason was thrown back with the others.

"THE GRAY CIRCLES GUYS!" Jason shouted, "IT'S HIS WEAK SPOT!"

Taking his cue but once again forcing Jason to the back of the group, the rangers boldly went forward in their attacks yet again, this time with much more effect as their blades found their mark.

Scantron was now visibly fuming. His white box becoming a slight shade of pink. With some nonsense babble of anger, Scantron lifted up his giant red pen to slash. Seeing this, Jason knew they had to pull out the big guns before their confidence was destroyed.

"All Right Power Rangers, Let's BRING THEM TOGETHER!" He shouted, in a command for them to join their weapons.

"Power Axe"  
"Power Bow"  
"Power Daggers"  
"Power Lance"  
"Power Sword"

With his final addition of the power sword the power rangers aimed at the gray circle directly in the center of the Scantron, ready to fire.

"FIRE!"

A blast of multi colored rays hit Scantron right in it's center gray spot before it exploded into many pieces, scattering around the area in Angel Grove park.

As Jason watched the pieces scatter in satisfaction, he abruptly remembered what Zordon had said about the blue pen. He watched in horror as the pieces of Scantron began to disappear. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blue pen had yet to disappear and time seemed to slow as he made a mentally unregistered dash for it and tumbled on top of it as it began to fade.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Eeeep! don't throw things! please? I've had this chapter mostly written since last november. Lost it at least once. I think it was twice. And had to re-write, which wasn't pleasant... and instilled laziness. Don't shoot the writer! And I apologise for all my indignation... Eep... I'll be surprised if any of you were still waiting for any updates. but there ya are. I've actually written out the next chapter by hand... but I won't make promises for when it'll come out, because I'm useless when it comes to that. meanwhile, hope you liked this chapter, if so, Review!


	6. Something is Rotten in the state of Denm...

Dislcaimer: They don't belong to me, the are/were property of Saban and now something to do with Disney... all of which is beyond me... And the chapter title is from Shakespeare's Hamlet. Again, not mine.

Warnings: You've already gotten plenty of them. I guess I should add another. Thoughts about Cutting. There you go. You've been warned. Notes at the bottom.

THANKS: To my beta-reader Etcetera Kit ! She's the best. You got an extended part because of her. But yes, all faults are still officially mine, just keep in mind that if I didn't have her, there'd be millions more. And I do mean that quite literally.

**Sometimes Truth Hurts More Than Innocence**

**Chapter 6: Something is Rotten in the state of Denmark**

* * *

"Jason! No!" All the other rangers screamed. 

Jason didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't let the pen disappear, but there were only a few seconds before it would do just that. Without time to think he did the only thing he could think to do and prayed that it would work.

With a flash of red and a burst of energy, Jason de-morphed, still on top of the blue pen.

Feeling oddly drained and utterly exhausted, Jason looked down to see the very tangible shrunken and complete blue pen underneath him, and promptly passed out.

------------------

Jason's eyes fluttered briefly open, then slammed shut immediately due to the glaring lights shining right on him.

"Jason. Bro! You're awake!" Zack's voice called from somewhere to Jason's right.

He didn't respond immediately as Jason was still trying to gain his bearings. From the hardness of the bed he was lying on, Jason could guess that he was on the healing bed in the Command Center. He remembered what he had done, but had it worked? One thing was certain; regardless of the result, Tommy would be incredibly upset after finding out what Jason had done. How stupid he had been.

Jason audibly groaned, not really feeling like dealing with a disappointed and overly concerned boyfriend.

"Jason, you alright? Zordon, I thought you said it was just exhaustion," Kimberly fussed. Jason was tempted to groan again. He really didn't like being weak in front of others, especially his team.

"I'm fine Kim. Really. I should be getting up," Jason muttered as he sat himself up on the table-like bed, finally opening his eyes in resignation. To his relief, Tommy wasn't there to chew him out for being reckless, but Jason almost began to believe that that might have been better than undergoing the scrutiny of concerned glances he was getting at the time.

Talk about being uncomfortable.

Thankfully, Billy spoke up, saving Jason from the silence. "I don't know how you figured it out Jason, but you are an absolute genius!" At Jason's bewildered look Billy continued, "Your idea to de-morph in contact with the pen was ingenious!"

"I don't get it Billy," Kim nearly whined, "what are you talking about?"

"Well, morphing takes power from the morphing grid in order to give our uniforms energy to assemble and to give our suits their enhanced abilities," Billy continued and after seeing the other rangers beginning to nod in understanding, went on. "Now, while morphing takes this power from the morphing grid, there is no way as of yet to feed that energy back into the morphing grid, therefore de-morphing is basically just a massive release of energy which ends up lost as is immediately dissipates. When Jason de-morphed while in contact with an item that was rapidly losing its own energy to exist, the excess energy from the de-morph fed the energy field around the item, the pen, giving it the power necessary to remain in tangible existence and to shrink back down to its unaltered, original state."

"Alright Jase!" Zack exclaimed. "Way to think on your feet man!"

Zack leaned forward to take Jason's hand in a handshake. Jason took the hand warily, understandably, for as soon as Zack had Jason's hand, he pulled Jason closer and didn't let go. Looking at Jason directly in the eye, he went on quietly, "and if you ever do something that stupid again, especially when you are injured, which don't think I've forgotten about, we're going to have to have a chat with Zordon about your leadership responsibilities."

At this, Jason blanched. Not only would Zack not leave his wounds alone, but he was also threatening his leadership position. Jason knew Zordon would take Zack seriously.

"Zack, man, relax," Jason chuckled nervously. "I'm not trying to be suicidal here; we needed that pen to save people, and as the current leader of the Power Rangers I understand that if defending people takes my life, then so be it. I'm not above taking necessary risks."

"Oh my God, Jason, stop being such a fatalist," Kim gasped.

Jason chuckled again, this time in honest amusement. "That's not being a fatalist Kim, that's just knowing what my duties are. If anything, I'm a realist, but I'm not planning on dying anytime soon." _Well, not planning on it anyways. If I don't get home soon, who knows what the story will be then?_

Kim stayed silent, flushed in embarrassment.

"Look, I'm fine. Right, Zordon? Can I go now? I really need to get back home," Jason said, lowering himself carefully off of the healing bed.

"Certainly Jason," Zordon's voice boomed, "but remember, you would do well to listen to your friends, they care for you and may see things that you cannot."

"Sure. Alright, I have to be going," Jason said with fake cheerfulness, by all appearances accepting Zordon's words of wisdom. "Besides, I gotta get home and call Tommy. He's going to kill me when he finds out what happened." Jason didn't realize that his voice betrayed his nervousness, nor did he see the exchanging of looks between Kim and Zack as he teleported out, hoping that his dad wouldn't take his anger out on him yet again for being gone so long.

* * *

Zack could not believe it. Jason was being hurt again, but for some reason wouldn't speak about it. But it wasn't hard for Zack to figure out what, or rather who, was hurting his friend. It was so obvious it made him angry. Why hadn't they noticed before? 

As Jason was teleporting out, Zack caught Kim's eye and knew that she had heard it too. Jason's voice had been shaking before he left. It was right there in front of them.

Jason was nervous about talking to Tommy.

If it had just been that, Zack might not have picked it up, but there were too many other things to ignore.

"We have to do something Kim. This shit can't go on," he said, still frozen in the same spot he had been in when Jason left, still staring at the space where he had been.

"I know. It's too much. First Zedd, and now Tommy?" Kimberly began to tear. "I really thought he was good again. We trusted him. Why would he hurt Jason?"

Zack went to Kimberly and put his arm around her, gently bringing her forward into a comforting hug. "It's alright Kim. I'm going to talk to Tommy and get this shit sorted out. I've known Jason for too long to let this go." To Zack, Jason was like a brother; they'd known each other as kids and did so much together. Jason's dad used to even take them to their karate classes together, taking them out for ice-cream afterwards. He was one of the family. And Jason had always looked after Zack. It almost killed Zack when he was sent to rescue Jason from Zedd, to see what damage had been done. Now, to see the physical evidence of Jason being hurt yet again, when he knew for a fact that Jason had spent the night with Tommy, made Zack feel ill and more than a little irate.

Kim was right; the rangers had placed their trust in Tommy too fast. Now, only a few short months after Tommy's induction to the Power Rangers, their trust appeared to have been misplaced.

* * *

The next morning found Tommy making his way to Jason's house to pick him up for the community fund-raising tournament, knowing that Jason wouldn't leave that damn house unless Tommy showed up in person to drag him out. It was past the point of ridiculous and teetering on the edge of insane recklessness, and Tommy despised it with every fiber of his being. 

He really didn't understand why Jason had to stay in that house and cursed Jason with every step for not trusting him enough to confide in him. Surely no secret that Jason could have would be bigger than that of the Power Rangers, right? So why, exactly, couldn't he confide in Tommy, his boyfriend and fellow ranger? What exactly was Jason trying to prove? Yes, Tommy had heard from Trini what Jason had done the day before - that stupid act of risking his life for a stupid pen. Idiot. Fool. When Tommy tried to talk about it with Jason, Jason was somewhat reluctant as if he were expecting Tommy to lash out and yell at him for it. Right. Maybe he was disappointed, but Tommy wouldn't lash out at Jason for doing his duty. So what was Jason so worried about? _Gah, too many questions! What the hell am I supposed to do?_

As it happened, Tommy was just crossing through a corner of Angel Grove Park where he passed by Zack and Kimberly in deep discussion. With a brief 'hello', he walked on quickly, not really wanting to leave Jason to the mercy of his father any longer than necessary.

Unfortunately, Jason would just have to wait a little bit longer for his savior. Tommy, it seemed, was destined to be late owing to what his _friends_ would call an _intervention._

As Tommy started walking away from Zack and Kim, an arm suddenly flew in front of him, effectively stopping him by blocking his way - Zack's arm to be precise. Tommy turned to Zack and Kimberly in question.

"What's up guys?" he asked. Then, noticing their upset faces tinted with anger, he went on cautiously, "What's wrong?"

"We gotta talk, bro," Zack said, placing his hands on Tommy's shoulders, steering him to the nearest bench, broken with peeling paint, and pushed him down to sit.

Now Tommy was really confused. But he didn't have time for this. Jason needed him, even if the stupid boy wouldn't admit it. "Guys," he started slowly, "can this not wait until later? I'm supposed to be meeting up with Jase, and I'm already late." He started to stand up again to leave, but Zack's hands returned to his shoulders and pushed him back down again.

"Jase can wait, Tommy. In fact, it's for him that we need to have a talk," Zack said steadfastly.

At this, Tommy took in a sharp breath. Did they know? Surely it was a possibility. All of them had known Jase since he was a kid. If they knew, why hadn't they helped him? Did they know what else Jase was keeping a secret?

He squirmed a little uncomfortably on the stiff bench. Remembering to breathe normally again, Tommy decided to find out just how much they knew. "What about Jase?"

Zack looked at Kim uncomfortably. What was going one here? Kim seemed to have made a decision and gave a small decisive nod to Zack before turning on Tommy. Her face was now contorted in anger and concern. "Tommy, we discussed it with Billy and Trini, and they agree with us; we want you to stay away from Jason."

"Stay away… WHAT!" Now it was Tommy's turn to be furious. How could they? Jase needed him! Who gave them the right? "Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on? Because you didn't just tell me to stay away from my boyfriend. You have no right!"

Zack's gaze turned to steel. "We have every right Tommy. You should be thankful that we're keeping the rents and even the cops out of this," he said coldly.

Cops? Say what?

"Cops? Just what is going on here? What have I done?"

Kim, still bearing over the forcefully seated Tommy, pulled back a hand and slapped him. Hard. Tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Tommy just stared at her. The mark on his face was buzzing from the contact. He was shocked. Hurt. Yet he still had no clue what in hell was going on.

"Kim?" he asked, and then stopped; his voice sounding a bit too small for his liking. Zack's hand was still on his shoulder to keep him sitting and they both were still glaring at him, silently, as if he was supposed to know exactly what was going on.

Tommy had enough of this. Too much. When they decided that they would actually tell him what was going one, he would listen, but he wouldn't stand for this. Not from them.

He stood up, wrenching Zack's hand off of his shoulder. Then, angrily pushing past both Zack and Kim with force, he backed away from them. "I don't deserve this. Whatever you think I've done, I think you need to re-evaluate. Until then, fuck off. I have to go meet my boyfriend."

With these last words, Zack flared up in anger yet again. As Tommy began to walk away towards Jason's house, Zack pushed himself in Tommy's way, becoming a barrier. Tommy sighed. This was getting old.

"I will not let you go, Tommy. We cannot just stand by and watch you hurt Jason!" he shouted, right in Tommy's face.

Oh shit. They thought he… but surely they knew… had Jase not told anyone?

Tommy laughed mirthlessly in shock, and once again removed Zack's hands, this time with less force. This was just one more huge fucked-up misunderstanding. God, was he tired.

Zack backed up, puzzlement and concern showing when Tommy laughed.

"Zack, Kim, guys, it's not what you think," Tommy tried to unsuccessfully reason. Their faces hardened again. _Ah yes. Blatant disbelief. How predictable._

"Oh really? Because evidence suggests otherwise."

"And what evidence is that? Really guys, you should talk to Jason, because if you think that I would have anything to do with causing him harm, you've got another thing coming. Think about it. If we even had any kind of relationship of the sort, do you really believe that I would be the dom? Or were you thinking that it was something more serious than that?" Tommy spat with disgust. "Honestly? I thought you guys were over my evil green days. Obviously, I was wrong." And with that, he stalked off, too disgruntled to even pretend to listen to their pathetic excuses. At least they hadn't tried to stop him yet again. Yeah, he knew what it must have looked like, but he wouldn't dare lay a hand on Jase in cruelty. He loved Jason. God was this frustrating.

------------------

As soon as Tommy got to the sidewalk of Jason's street, he stopped to calm down. It wouldn't do Jason any good to have to deal with an angry Tommy on top of everything else. No, Tommy had to be supportive and always steady. He was strong. He was Jason's light.

Damn, if he was so perfect, then why was it that the only thing he really wanted to do right then was to go back to his room? Back to his nightstand. Where his blade was waiting. Where relief from everything was just sitting there. Waiting. '_Breathe Tommy. Deep breaths_.' He dug his nails into his palm, trying to sharpen his mind and dull the welling self-anger, slowly bringing himself to a calmer state.

Somewhat composed, if only outwardly, Tommy made his way down to Jason's street. It seemed to take much too long. They were late for the tournament already, but at that moment, all Tommy really cared about was getting to Jason.

* * *

At that moment, as Tommy suspected but didn't yet know, Jason was in bad shape. He was so close to saying 'screw it' and leaving, but worried that doing such would be the last straw and Zedd would be ordered to actually kill them all, and he couldn't do that to the others. 

He hadn't exactly been idle during his brief, self-imposed day of house-arrest. No, Jason had had a lot of time, too much at that, to think.

There wasn't any way to justify what his dad did to him. He was supposed to be old enough to not have to take this crap. In fact, the logical part of Jason's mind rationaled, it never should have begun. At least his father had only really started on him when he was older. Never having been a nice man, there had been at least recognizable boundaries. Than God those boundaries hadn't begun to disappear until Jason had reached high school. Even then it helped, he supposed, that it had only become unbearable after he had started rangering.

This brought Jason back to the foremost problem in his mind. It wasn't the abuse. No, he could deal with that, though admittedly better if not for the bigger problem. How was he supposed to stand against his father if the man had his and all of his friends' and, hell, the whole planet's lives in his hands? How could he, when his own father was giving the commands to Zedd?

Everyone has a boss.

_Too bad my dad just had to be one of those evil ones._

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Yeah, it's me again. Finally updated, with not clue of when the next update will be as I'm off to camp soon. (I work there). THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I do love you guys! And I guess I should apologise for the lack of commas last chapter? I don't know. I hadn't realized there was a problem, but my beta made extra sure to look at them this time, so hopefully there won't be a problem! And I hope I didn't freak anyone out with the whole Tommy cutting thing. I will go more into his character in the next chapter or two, so all should make sense soon enough. Until then. Bear with me! Thank you for reading! Hope you liked this chapter, if so, Review:) 


End file.
